Do you remember me?
by I don't believe in Love16
Summary: I'm bad at Summaries so um. Kim moved away from Jack in New York but when she meets them in Seaford will he remember her? or will she fall in love with the new bad boy...


I stepped up on stage. I can't believe I'm doing this. **TURN AROUND RUN! **_No stay you'll be fine. _

"And here is Kim Crawford singing 'Had me Hello.'"

The velvet curtain rolled and the music began.

_I can feel you comin' from a mile away_

_My pulse stops racing from the words that you say_

_And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue_

_That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on_

_You don't have to try too hard_

_You already have my heart_

_You don't got a thing to prove_

_I'm already into you_

_So_

_Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now_

_Cause I'm so, so good to go_

_Don't say Don't say good night you know_

_You had me hello [X3]_

_Don't say Don't say good night you know_

_You had me hello_

_Close your mouth now baby don't say a word_

_Cause you ain't saying nothing_

_I ain't already heard_

_Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud_

_And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song_

I began to sing the next part when I heard a male voice singing along. I turned to my left and say Grace and Julie pointing to my right. I turned and saw Jack with a mic.

"Wake up, Kim." He said. _What? _When my eyes became un-blurred, I could see my mom shaking me. See my brother is in College so she always wakes me up. Anyways that dream right there, yeah. That was nothing, I swear. I groaned as I sat up. I sqinted at the clock, 6:02! MOM!

"Hunny it's the first day! You need to look good." She winked at me, "It's a new school, look good."

See, now I know you're confused. You see, Jack was my best friend from New York. I had a huge crush on him. Then we moved. We stayed in Texas for 6 years! And now I'm in Seaford.

"My mom walked out. When she was about to close the door, I heard her say. "Hey, Grace! Nice to see you again!" GRACE?! She was also my best friend and twins with Jack. She ran in the room.

"OMG, KIM! YOU'VE CHANGED!" She yelled hugging me.

"AND YOU HAVN'T!" I hug back. She backs up and snaps her finger with attitude.

"I know who has." She told me about how after I left, Jack went into a depressed state then he became a jerk! He rides a motorcycle and sucks girls' faces. She told me how my parents wanted him to not be depressed so they moved to Seaford and he went all bad boy with him best friend, Jerry. Who, and I quote, 'is dreamy.' They will so be together by the end of this month.

"Okay, I'll pick out your outfit and you get in the shower. You smell new!" She complained.

"Oh…Kay…" I replied, jumping in the shower. When I got out she did my hair and make-up in my robe. She ran downstairs to grab an apple. I got on my leather high-waist shorts and tied my red bandana button up top. Grace came back up and tossed me the apple and started what felt like killing my hair.

"What are you doing?" I groaned, taking a bite of the apple.

"Give you a bump! Now shh." She replied.

"What am I a biker?" I said looking in the mirror when she was done.

"Nooooo," she said with 5 o's, "guys are just into that here, especially Jack." She mumbled the last part.

I shut my car door and looked at Grace next to me pointing. I turned my head and saw two motorcycles pull up. They both took off their helmets. One was Latino and winked a Grace. I turned to her and saw her mouth 'that's Jerry'. The other guy had flippy brown hair and smirked. A girl with 50 pounds of make-up ran up to him and tapped his chest. He pushed her hand away.

"What's wrong, Jackie?" _Jackie?_

"YOU! I. Don't. Like. You. Donna." He replied, "And it's Jack. Not Jackie. Not your boyfriend."

"Jack?" I say and I guess a bit too loud because he looked over here and Donna stopped away.

"Yeah, and who are you, Blondie?" He smirked.

I turned to Grace she had a shocked face. "Grace you better hold me back because I'm about to snap his next!"

He stepped closer to me. "Feisty, I like that in a girl." HE turned to Grace with a fake smile, "Hey sis. see you at the dojo." _JACK? BREWER? The Jack Brewer?! First crush, Jack Brewer! And he doesn't even remember me. Well I have to say I've changed…_

I walked into school and everyone stared. Grace came running up to me shaking a paper in her hand.

"WE HAVE ALL THE SAME CLASSES!" WE squealed as I opened my locker. "But Jack and Jerry have all the same classes."

"Yay, Note my sarcasm." I replied. I shut my locker when I saw Jack walk up.

"Hey Blondie couldn't resist me, huh?" He said, gesturing at himself. I rolled my eyes.

"I can't believe you?" I replied.

"What? You don't even know me." He said.

Grace stepped in as I was going to say who I was. "You'll see in homeroom." She said pushing me away.

I walked into homeroom and my and Grace sat in the front when Jerry and Jack walked in behind me.

"Hey, Blonde" He said playing with my straight blonde hair. "What were you going to say before my sis introduced?" Time to do my favorite thing, he called me blonde, so I'll act blonde. I grabbed a piece of hair and started to twist it.

"Well… I…um...don't remember… I'm blonde." I said looking around the room 'lost'.

"Come on-"He was introduced by the teacher.

"Time for attendance"

"Andrews" HERE

"Brewers" Here Jack and Grace glared at each other.

"Crawford." Here I said smiling.

"Oh new student, everyone this is Kim Crawford." "Hi" I said, smiling.

I looked at Jack. His mouth was wide. "When did you turn into a hot babe?" I could hear Grace laugh.

"Umm… Well puberty helped and you know the last six years." I replied.

"But-" I interrupted him.

"Jack catching flies close your mouth." I said tapping him chin. "And guess who is going to beat you sparring today?" I pointed to me.

"Whatever purple belt" He smirked.

"You want to know what belt I am?! I'm a… hmm mmm!" I felt a soft hand cover my mouth.

"Surprise, Surprise." Grace said. I gave her a death glare and listened for the bell.


End file.
